Another Day
by xroseyposeyx
Summary: Aimed at many of the main characters. Not sure how many chapters. My first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The night shift was just finishing at All Saints Western General Hospital and many other doctors and nurses were trying to drag them selves out of bed for another long day in the emergency department. Charlotte, Frank, Gabrielle, had just arrived whilst Mike, Erica, Jack and Amy were heading off. It had been a quiet night, thankfully, and the day staff wished it would stay that way. It was a Monday, after all and they are usually fairly quiet.

The morning was going by very slow. Charlotte and Gabrielle were in the staff common room sitting back and enjoying a cup of coffee. Suddenly, the ambulance officers Cate and Bree walked it. Those two made a good pair, they were good friends and they did the job well together. Just as Bree went to make her self a cup of tea, there was a call out dispatched over the radio

"Car 468 are you clear?" the voice from nowhere asked

"Cate groaned, and Bree replied "We are clear"

"We have a situation that's escalating at the local primary school. A 12 year old has been injured and is unconscious. Police are already on the way"

Bree once again pressed the button on the side of the radio, notifying them that they were responding, and with that, they left Charlotte and Gabrielle to enjoy their coffee.

Cate had control of the truck, in which they were racing to this high school in record time, this was of course helped by the use of sirens and lights to avoid the dreadful traffic.

"Oh gosh I really hope this isn't some sort of gang related thing" exclaimed Bree.

"…at a primary school? Seriously? Well I hope its not a armed hold up either" Cate replied, and with that they pulled up outside the school.

* * *

Erica had arrived home after her 12 hour night shift. She was best friends with Claire, and they had been since high school and were now sharing a unit together. She walked in the door, at almost 9am, as she had stopped off for some shopping on the way home. She walked through the house, knowing Claire had today off. Something about the house seemed rather strange. It was to quiet, and usually Claire was around the greet her. Erica just assumed she was out. After dumping groceries and unpacking them, she went to the bathroom to put away the necessities.

"Oh hell." She exclaimed as she saw her best friend trembling in the corner of the bathroom, with dry blood down one side of her face and a bruise to her cheek.

* * *

After getting the equipment from the back of the truck, they were greeted by the schools principal, Mrs White

"My names Cate and this is Bree..whats happened?" She asked after shaking hands with this lady."

"A girl in Year 6, name is Annabelle has been beaten up by an 9th grader from the high school attached. This boy and his friends have been bullying her for ages but nothing has ever been this bad" she replied.

Arriving in the playground, they were all hoping that the injuries were not to bad, after all, how bad could an 9th grader be? They looked around and saw 2 police officers talking with the offender, a teacher trying to get rid of the crowd of students that had formed, and another teacher kneeling beside this girls body.

They sped up with the walking pace and finally reached where the girl was lying. Just from observation the two paramedics could tell she had a possible broken arm and a face with blood all over it. She was unconscious but as you do, Cate tried to get some sort of response out of her. She knelt down beside her, shining a light in her eyes and holding onto her hands"Annabelle? Squeeze my hands if you can hear me honey."

There was no response and with that, an oxygen mask was placed over her face and she was loaded onto the stretcher She was checked for spinal injuries but nothing seemed to be of worry.

The sirens were put on again ,and Bree was in the back with the girl who out of the blue suddenly awoke and tried to move out from the bed she was strapped down to, not having a clue in the world where she was.

"Hey hey hey your awake. Calm down. My names Bree. I'm a ambulance officer. Can you tell me your name sweetie?" she said, trying to reassure the scared girl.

"Um er Annabelle…where am I?" she just managed to get out while trying not to cry

"Your in the ambulance" Bree responded, while holding her small hand in both of her hands "You were injured during a school yard fight…do you remember anything?"

Annabelle took her time answering, still slightly confused … "Um yeah sort of…I was walking into the playground for recess and suddenly…" she started to cry even more.

"Hey its ok sweetie its ok your safe with us now and we will be at the hospital in no time"

* * *

She went and knelt in front of Claire, who was still crying and noticeably shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey.." Erica said in her soothing voice, which was part of her kind and gentle manner she displayed with most patients at the hospital.  
"What happened? Can you tell me? Who did this?" Erica was hoping she hasn't asked to many questions, but enough to get some sort of response out of her.

"This is all my fault" Claire whispered, lowering her head down to her chest which Erica then saw as a chance to pull her in for a comforting hug

"No no noooo don't ever say that. Its not your fault. Did Ian do this?"

Ian was her abusive ex boyfriend who everyone always thought was a bit crazy. Claire didn't even have to say anything, but Erica knew as a fresh lot of tears and sobs were made heard

* * *

The ambulance came to a sudden stop, and Cate turned around, smiling when she noticed the girl was awake "We've arrived, come on lets go." They wheeled the bed out of the ambulance and were greeted at the emergency doors by Charlotte and Gabrielle.

"This is Annabelle. She's 12 years old and has been involved in a school yard assault. Obs are ok, GCS was 5 on arrival, now 15. suspected broken arm and obvious injuries to the face. She woke up in the ambulance scared and confused but has a slight recollection of what happened" Cate informed the doctor and nurse.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Charlotte and this is Gabrielle, were gonna take care of you ok?" Charlotte told her with a smile on her face. Annabelle nodded and her tears slowly came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, finally got my laptop back after like a month so it took awhile to get everything back to normal with my data and programs again. the first chapter was done on an emergency computer so I had to transfer everything. Sorry this is such a short chapter - feeling so tired right now but i wanted to leave you with something. :) **

**xxx**

The two ambos continued wheeling her down the corridor, explaining to Charlotte and Gabrielle the full story. Upon hearing this, Annabelle started crying again. She didn't want to be reminded of this mornings events and she sure as hell didn't want to be in hospital. They finally reacher the cubicle and she was transferred over to the other bed, which made her wince in pain.

"Sorry sweetheart" Gabrielle gently told her, following the actions of the young girl.

Once she look settled enough, Charlotte started to try and examine the injuries to her face. Much to Charlotte surprise, the little girl tried to squirm away from her hold and get out of the bed but stopped was stopped by Gabrielle's firm hold.

"Hey hey its ok it's ok, you've just got to stay still and let us examine you alright?" Gabrielle told her gently while trying to hold her down

Annabelle started crying even more, shaking and finding it hard to breathe. This was obviously a traumatic experience for her and she obviously wasn't finding a way to cope with it.

* * *

Erica and Claire will still in the bathroom, Erica was holding her in her lap trying to calm her down and to stop her crying. She'd never quite dealt with a problem like this, of course at work she had but never a personal issue with her friend and she wasn't quite sure how to go upon dealing with it.

Claire seemed to have calmed down for now, though she was still shaking, turning round to Erica, she started to try and apologise

"I'm so sorry you had to come home from work and find me like this..."she said in a weak and fragile voice

"Heeey, you don't need to apologise for anything, as long as you're ok...are you? Will you let me check you over at least?"

Claire slowly nodded and motioned that she wanted to get out of the bathroom and go somewhere more comfortable, or at least that's how Erica took it anyway. She helped her up and slowly made their way to the bedroom, where at least she could lie down if she felt like it.  
"Just give me one second yeah?"Claire groaned and she made her way out of the bathroom. And with that, she fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Charlotte and Gabrielle were still going along with all measures trying to calm the 12 year old girl down. She was scared out of her mind and was in an unfamiliar environment.

"Alright Annabelle, we really need for you to calm down for us honey. Its really important you try and control your breathing. We don't want you to end up any more sick then you already are" Gabrielle calmly told her, rubbing her hand up and down her back in some attempt to make her feel a bit better. Charlotte sat on the other side of the bed placing her hand on top of Annabelle's, letting her know that she was there for her.

Finally, her breathing stared to slow down and her shaking began to stop.

"Alright alright. Now, we have to try and get you sorted out sweetie. Im sorry. I know it will hurt but we will try and be as gentle as we can. What if we got mum in here to help us? I'm sure the schools notified her anyway"

Annabelle bottom lip started trembling and for the first time since being in the ambulance she spoke up

"Mums dead...she died a few ... a few months ago. She was really sick. Dad doesn't know what to do anymore. So I have to deal with things on my own" she finished, as tears started falling down her face again. The memories, the thought of her dead Mum wasn't something she wished to have remembered.

* * *

SHIT. First thought that ran through Erica's head before bending down to check the statue of her friend.  
"Claire, Claire, hey can you hear me?" when she got no response, she took her mobile out of her back pocket and called Triple 0.

Arriving at the hospital they were greeted at the emergency doors by Zoe and Jo. Jo had recently left the MRU to work in the hospital at a nurse. She was sick of the constant running around and doing dangerous stunts at many of the callouts they had received. She loved it at first but all she really wanted was a change. Both girls were unaware of who was in the back of the ambulance, all they knew there was a approximately 30 year old woman being brought in after fainting due to previous injuries.

The back of the ambulance doors opened and Zoe and Jo got the shock of their lives, so not expecting to see what they did.

"This is Claire Anderson. Early thirties. Collapsed following an attack from her ex that occurred last night. That's what Erica's assuming anyway. BP is low and her GCS is 7." The ambulance officer started notifying the staff as she was taken into resus with concerned and sympathetic looks on Zoe's and Jo's faces, Erica staying close by their side.


End file.
